Girlfriends perfect paradis
by darkangelwings666
Summary: Hermine Ginny... die beiden entdecken an einem heißen sommertag, dass sie doch mehr sind als nur einfache freundinnen.. lemon!... vielleicht PWP
1. Teil 1

Hei das ist meine erste FF in diese richtung. Meine erste überhaupt hier.

Ich war schon immer der meinung, dass es viel zu wenig FEM slash storys gibt... also hier bitte,...

seit aber net zu streng mit mir ja?

bütte

und fleisig reviewen gelle?

* * *

Girlfriends – Paradis

Es ist heiß, sehr heiß, selbst im Schatten hat es 35°C. Es geht kein Lüftchen, das uns von der sengenden Sonne befreien könnte.  
Kein Lüftchen, das über ihren makellosen Körper streicht.

„Nein!", befehle ich mir selbst. Das darf ich nicht denken. Sie ist meine beste Freundin, schon seit unserer ersten gemeinsamen Fahrt im Zug nach Hogwarts. Sie ist Rons und Harrys beste Freundin.  
Es darf nicht sein.

Die Sonne brennt weiter unbarmherzig auf uns nieder. Wir liegen im Garten ihrer Eltern. Es ist ein schönes großes Haus, mit Swimmingpool, Whirlpool und offenem Kamin. Ihr Zimmer ist riesig, genauso wie ihr Himmelbett, das wir uns für die nächsten zwei Wochen teilen.

Solange sind ihre Eltern verreist, solange darf ich bei ihr wohnen.

„_Hermine, Ginny. Wir gehen jetzt. Und versucht nach Möglichkeit nicht das Haus abzufackeln. Viel Spaß euch beiden."_

Ist eher zu befürchten, dass wir einen ganz obersaumäßigen Sonnenbrand bekommen, als dass wir auf die Idee kämen _das Haus abzufackeln_. Und selbst wenn, wir könnten es löschen. Gut, sie könnte es löschen. Sie ist schon 17.

Unter der drückenden Hitze werde ich nun auch langsam müde. Meine Augen wollen mir zu fallen, aber ich will sie nicht schließen. Ich will SIE weiter beobachten.

Ihre langen, gelockten braunen Haare umranden ihr wunderschönes Gesicht.

Ihre roten sanften Lippen, die ich nur zu gerne berühren würde. Aber ich darf nicht.

Ich darf nicht.

Ihre sonnengebräunte makellose Haut schimmert golden in der sengenden Hitze. Ihre wundervoll weiblichen Rundungen, werden nur von dem wenigen Stoff ihres Bikinis verdeckt.

_Hermine, meine Hermine_

Ich müsste nur die Hand nach ihr ausstrecken. Sie liegt keinen halben Meter neben mir auf dem weichen Teppich. Ich müsste nur…

Leichte süße Küsse. Sanfte Hände, die über meinen Körper streichen.  
_Das lange, seidige, braune Haar kitzelt auf meinem Bauch.  
__Hermines goldene Haut, die sich an meine schmiegt.  
__Leuchtende Smaragde. Sterne.  
__  
Hermines heiße Lippen saugen sich an meinen Hals und wandern dann über mein Brustbein.  
__Ihre Zunge hinterläst feuchte Spuren und verursacht eine leichte Gänsehaut bei mir.  
_

_Meine Hände streichen über ihren Rücken und wandern an ihren Seiten entlang. _

_Ihre prallen Brüste heben sich vor meinem Gesicht. Sanft setze ich meine Lippen auf ihre Knospen und sauge abwechselnd daran. _

_Ein leises Stöhnen entweicht ihr, während ihre Hände sich in meine Haare krallen. _

_Leicht schweben nun ihre Lippen meinen Hals entlang und verschließen meinen Mund zu einem feurigen Kuss. _

_Ihre Hände massieren sanft meine Brüste und ich ziehe sie noch näher zu mir. _

_Ihre zarten Finger werden durch ihre Lippen ersetzt und saugen nun abwechselnd an meinen Knospen. _

_Heiße Wellen durchlaufen meinen Körper. _

_Hermines Mund wandert weiter hinunter und ihre Lippen knabbern leicht an meinem Nabel.  
__Meine Hände wühlen in ihrem Haar.  
__Ihre Hände sind überall auf meinem Körper. Erforschen, streicheln, massieren, spenden Lust._

_Leicht streicht ihre Hand die Innenseite meines Oberschenkels hoch, gleichzeitig massiert ihre andere Hand meine Brust und ihre Zunge hinterläst noch immer feuchte Spuren auf meinem Bauch._

_Ganz sanft ist ihre Berührung an meiner intimsten Stelle.  
__Ein lustvolles Stöhnen entweicht mir. _

_Hermines Finger berührt noch immer den sensibelsten Punkt und Blitzschläge zucken durch meinen Körper. Unbewusst öffne ich die Beine etwas mehr und biete ihr damit mehr Spielraum. _

_Ihr Spiel geht immer weiter. _

_Leicht knabbert, leckt und saugt sie an meinen Brüsten, während ihre Streichbewegungen an meiner Knospe immer schneller werden.  
__Ich recke ihr mein Becken entgegen, um ihre Berührungen noch intensiver zu spüren._

_Abgehacktes Stöhnen verläst meine Lippen und mein Becken beginnt leicht zu zucken. _

_Ich biege meinen Rücken durch und dein Mund fängt den meinen zu einem feurigen Kuss ein. Hermines Finger fahren nun in schneller Kreisbewegungen über meine Perle und ihre Lippen saugen an meinen. _

_Ich werfe mich unruhig von einer Seite auf die andere. _

_All meine Sinne konzentrieren sich nur noch auf Hermines Berührungen an meiner Körpermitten._

_Mein Stöhnen steigert sich im Takt ihrer Bewegungen. _

_Sterne tanzen vor meinen Augen und ihr heißer Mund fangt meinen zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss an und unterdrück mein finales Stöhnen.  
_

„Ginny! Ginny! Herrgott, wach doch auf! Ginny!" Ihre Stimme reist mich aus dem Schlaf.  
Wann bin ich eingeschlafen?

tbc

* * *

Review, gellle! 


	2. Teil 2

Hallo...

hier kommt dann mal der zweite Teil...

Ich hoffe, dieser gefällt euch besser, wie der 1ste, denn der wurde zwar fast 200 mal aufgerufen, aber mal hinterließ mir nicht ein commi, daraus schließe ich jetzt mal, dass sie euch nicht so gefällt... Sollte ich weiterhin diesen verdacht hegen müssen, werde ich mir stark überlegen, ob ich hier überhaupt weiter updaten soll...

Für alle, die aber gefallen an dieser ff gefunden haben, viel spaß:

* * *

_Teil 2_

„Ginny! Ginny! Herrgott, wach doch auf! Ginny!" Ihre Stimme reist mich aus dem Schlaf. Wann bin ich eingeschlafen?

Es dauert einige Momente, bis sich meine Augen auf sie fokussiert haben. Sie ist so nah bei mir. Lehnt sich über mich. Ich kann ihren Atem auf meiner Haut spüren. Ich merke, wie rot ich bei der Erinnerung an den Traum werde.

Ich hatte schon Sex, aber nur mit Jungen.

_Leicht zuckte ich zusammen, als er seine kalten Hände ohne Vorwarnung auf meine unbedeckten Brüste legte und diese sanft massierte. Unter der Kühle und seinen Berührungen verhärteten sich meine Brustwarzen und reckten sich ihm entgegen. _

_Meine Hände wanderten nun langsam über seinen Brustkorb hinab zu seiner Hose. Dem letzen Stoffstück, das er trug. Mit geschickten Fingern öffnete ich den Knopf, nicht ohne wie zufällig über seine schon stattliche Erregung zu streichen. Langsam sankt die Hose zu Boden. _

_Seine Lippen fuhren leicht über meine Schulterblätter, meinen Hals, bis er schließlich leicht an meinem Ohr knabberte. _

_Meine Hände gruben sich tief in seine Haare und ich presste meinen Körper fester gegen ihn._

_Ein leises Keuchen entwich seinem Mund, wurde aber mit einem Kuss erstickt. Seine kräftigen Hände legten sich auf meine Schultern und drückten mich auf das Bett hinter uns. Sofort lag er auf mir und seine Hände wanderten über meinen Körper. _

_Es schien mir, als wären sie überall zu gleich. Ein kleines Keuchen entwich mir und entlockte ihm ein leichtes Lächeln. Mit kaum wahrnehmbaren Berührungen, die nur noch mehr Lust durch meinen Körper schickten, wanderten seine Hände an meinen Seiten entlang und verfingen sich in meinem Slip. Mit ruhigen Bewegungen zog er ihn nach unten und massierte danach meinen Po. Mit einem Ruck war auch er den störenden Stoff seiner Boxer los. _

_Wieder trafen sich unsere Münder zu einem heißen Kuss und unsere Zungen fochten ein leidenschaftliches Duell. Ein kleiner überraschter Schrei entkam mir, als seine Finger sich an meinem Schoss fanden und vorsichtig meine Schamlippen teilten. Ich warf meinen Kopf in den Nacken und gab ein tiefes lustvolles Stöhnen von mir, als er sanft meine Perle massierte. Ich bog meine Rücken durch und drängte mich noch näher an ihn. _

_Er senkte seinen Kopf zu meinen Brüsten. Seine Zunge umspielte abwechselnd meine Brustwarzen und hinterlies feuchte Spuren auf meiner Haut. Sein warmer stoßweißer Atem verursachte eine leichte Gänsehaut bei mir. Deutlich konnte ich seine Erregung an meinem Becken spüren._

_Meine Hände strichen über seine Rücken und vergruben sich erneut in seinen Haaren. Ich spreizte die Beine noch etwas weiter. Nun befand sich seine pochende Erregung direkt an meiner Perle und strich immer wieder darüber. Neue Weller der Lust fegten über mich und brachten mich dazu, ihn kraftvoll an mich zu ziehen. _

_Mit einem lustvollen Stöhnen versank er Stück für Stück in mir. Einen Moment genoss ich das Gefühl ihn ganz in mir zu spüren, bevor ich ihn dazu antrieb sich zu bewegen. _

_Er zog sich ein Stück aus mir zurück, nur um dann kraftvoll und rhythmisch in mich zu stoßen. Bei jedem neuen Stoß stöhnte ich leise auf. Jedes mal aufs Neue spürte ich Wellen der Hitze und Lust durch mich strömen. Sein Rhythmus wurde schneller. Seine Stöße nahmen an Härte zu, so wie die Erregung, die er in mir anheizte. _

_Bald waren meine leisen Keucher zu einem abgehackten Stöhnen angewachsen und auch seine Augen waren von Lust verschleiert und halb geschlossen._

_Ich bog meinen Rücken durch und krallte meine Hände in seinen Rücken, während ich versuchte die Reibung unserer beiden Becken noch zu steigern. _

_Mit einem Mal begann sich alles in mir rhythmisch zusammen zuziehen und mein Becken unkontrolliert zu zucken. Ich warf meinen Kopf in den Nacken und ein lustdurchdrängter Schrei verließ meine Kehle, als die Wellen meines Höhepunktes über mich hereinbrachen. Auch er brach in wildes Stöhnen aus und ergoss sich nach ein paar wenigen Stoßen in mich. _

Ja, es war schön. Aber es ist nicht im Vergleich zu dem was ich gerade geträumt habe. Mit ihr! Unglaublich! Und dabei war es nur ein Traum!

* * *

Und?  
Diese mal abern commi dalassen, gelle! ist sonst nämlich ziemlich frustrierend...


	3. Teil: 3

Hei!

Ich weiß, hat lang gedauert.

Sorry!

Aber hier ist der 3 Teil.

Würd mich wirklich, wirklich sehr übre ein Kommi freun:

Langsam wird es, hoff ich zu mindest mal, wärmer

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teil: 3

Ja, es war schön. Aber es ist nicht im Vergleich zu dem was ich gerade geträumt habe. Mit ihr! Unglaublich! Und dabei war es nur ein Traum!

„Bei Merlin, Ginny! Hattest du einen Alptraum? Du hast dich hin und her geworfen. Und gekeucht. Es muss ja schrecklich gewesen sein." Sagt sie. Es dauert etwas bis ich mich vom Klang ihrer Stimme losreisen kann und die Worte verstehe.

Schrecklich?  
Nein! Wunderschön, genau wie sie!

„..Ja.. ei..ein Alptraum. Schrecklich... Ich..phu.. danke, dass du mich geweckt hast!"  
Ja, danke. Jetzt kann ich in ihre funkelnden grünen Augen sehen. Smaragde.  
So unergründlich, so geheimnisvoll, so weise und manchmal so naiv.

„Du bist ja ganz rot. Wart ich creme dich ein. Nicht, dass du später noch nen Sonnenbrand hast."  
Auf der einen Seite sehne ich mich nach ihren Berührungen, aber ich weiß, dass sie nie so sein werden wie ich es mir wünsche.  
Noch bevor ich protestieren kann, hast sie sich schon die Flasche Sonnenmilch geangelt und wedelt damit vor meiner Nase herum.  
Ihre Augen haben jetzt wieder jenen stechenden Ausdruck, gegen den man nicht ankommt. Ich weiß das, ich habe ihn schon oft genug  
gesehen. Ergeben drehe ich mich auf den Rücken und schließe die Augen.

Ich zucke leicht zusammen, als die kalte Milch ohne Vorwarnung auf meine Rücken tropft. Mit kräftigen und doch sanften Bewegungen cremt sie meine Schulter ein. Genuss voll schließe ich die Augen und konzentriere mich voll und ganz auf ihre Berührungen.

„Muss ja ein ganz schrecklicher Traum gewesen sein.", stellt sie mitfühlend fest.  
Ihre Hände sind etwas nach unten gewandert und befinden sich nun auf der Höhe meiner Brüste.

„Du hast doch nichts dagegen, wenn ich das hier schnell aufknöpfe?", fragt sie, löst dabei jedoch schon den Knoten meines Bikinis. Ich nicke, nicht das ich eine Wahl gehabt hätte.

„Du hast mich wirklich sehr erschrocken…", sagt sie und ihre Hände wandern weiter über meine nackte Haut.

„Tu.uut mir leid." Stottere ich. Ich spüre ihr Gewicht auf meinem Becken, sie hat sich auf meinen Po gesetzt, was nicht sonderlich zu meiner Konzentration beiträgt.

„Weißt du, Ginny ... es hat sich fast so angehört, als hätte es dir gefallen…" Noch immer verteilen ihre Hände das Öl auf meinem Rücken, fahren, streichen, massieren.

Mein Atmen hat sich etwas beschleunigt.  
Sie hat doch nicht mitbekommen, was ich geträumt habe, oder?

„…Hab dir zu gesehen … So, hier ist jetzt genügend Öl. Dreh dich mal um!"

Sie hat mir zugesehen, oh Gott!  
Ich verstehe nicht.  
Ich verstehe gar nichts mehr.  
Umdrehen?

Es gestaltet sich etwas schwierig, da sie noch immer auf meinem Po sitzt und mir nur geringen Spielraum zwischen ihren Beinen lässt. Mein Becken reibt an ihren Oberschenkeln. Doch schließlich gelingt es mir.  
Die losen Fetzten meine Oberteiles hängen nur noch dürftig um meinen Hals und verbergen kaum noch etwas. Ich werde noch röter und kneife meine Augen zusammen.

Ich ziehe erschrocken meinen Bauch ein, als sie die kalte Milch darauf tropfen lässt.

„… Kam ich auch darin vor?..."

Mit sanften Bewegungen verteilt sie die Milch auf meinem Bauch. Zufällig streift ihre Hand meine Brust. Zwanghaft unterdrücke ich ein Keuchen. Es bildet sich eine Gänsehaut auf meinem ganzen Körper und das Pochen in meine Becken verstärkt sich.

„…Weißt du, du hast meinen Namen gestöhnt…"

Oh, Merlin...  
Fieberhaft suche ich nach einer Erklärung, aber mir will keine einfallen.  
All meine Sinne sind darauf ausgerichtet, sie noch intensiver zu spüren.  
Sie verlagert ihr Gewicht etwas und ihr süßer kleinen Po rutsch auf meinem Becken hin und her. Ich spüre, wie eine leichte Feuchtigkeit zwischen meinen Beinen entsteht.

Sie beugt sich etwas zu mir hinunter und ich kann ihren warmen Atem auf meinen Bauch spüre. Was tut sie nur mit mir?  
Ich merke, wie sich meine Brustwarzen versteifen. Es ist so warm hier.

Ihr heißer Atem an meinem Nacken, ihre Lippen an meinem Ohr, ihre sanften Streichbewegungen an meinen Seiten und das Pochen zwischen meinen Beinen.

Nun weiß ich, ich bin in der Hölle.

„ …Willst du mir nicht zeigen, was wir in deinen Traum gemacht haben….. alle kleinen schmutzigen Details?..."

Ihre Stimme ist plötzlich dunkler, erschrocken reiße ich meine Augen auf. Ein unbekanntes Feuer brennt in ihren Augen. Funkelnde Smaragde.

Sie ist mir so nah…..

Ich nehme all meinen Mut zusammen und hauche ihr einen zarten Kuss auf die Lippen.  
Sie sind genauso sanft, wie ich sie mir vorgestellt habe.  
Und SIE erwiderst den Kuss.

Es ist als hätte jemand ein Feuerwerk in meinem Bauch angezündet. Kleine Blitze zucken durch meinen Körper. Ich habe so etwas noch nie gefühlt.

Mit einer Handbewegung streicht sie den restlichen Stoff von meinen Brüsten und fährt sanft über sie.  
Ein leichtes Zittern läuft durch meinen Körper und ich schließe genießend meine Augen.  
Sie lehnt sich etwas vor und unsere Zungen treffen sich zu einem kleinen Duell. Wir beide stöhnen in diesen ersten richtigen Kuss. Ich hätte es nie, niemals für möglich gehalten.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

tbc

Also dann, es geht weiter!

Im nächsten Chap dann das Finale!

Und schön ein commi dalassen, ja? Ich muss doch wissen, wie es euch gefällt!


	4. Chapter 4

Ein rießen Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat!

Und dann noch ein rießen Danke für die reviews!

Würd mich auch noch über seeehhhhrrrr viel mehr commis freun augenzwinker

also dann jetzt kommen wir zum Finale.

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch.. wenigstens ein bisschen...

Also denne

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teil 4 - Finale

Ein leichtes Zittern läuft durch meinen Körper und ich schließe genießend meine Augen.

Sie lehnt sich etwas vor und unsere Zungen treffen sich zu einem kleinen Duell. Wir beide stöhnen in diesen ersten richtigen Kuss. Ich hätte es nie, niemals für möglich gehalten.

Meine Hände wandern leicht ihren Bauch hinauf und streichen kurz über ihre Brüste. Mit flinken Fingern löse ich den Knoten (ihres Bikinis) auf dem Rücken. Unbeachtet landet er neben uns auf dem Teppich.

Vor mir heben sich ihre perfekten Rundungen. Wenn es etwas gibt, auf das der Begriff Perfektion passt, dann auf ihre Brüste. Nicht zu groß, nicht zu klein. Ich kann nicht anders, ich MUSS einfach meine Hände um sie schließen und mit dem Daumen über die kleinen, sich erhebenden Brustwarzen streichen. Ein kleines Keuchen entweicht ihr, währen sich ihr Körper etwas mehr gegen meine Hände lehnt.

Plötzlich reist sie meine Hände von ihren Brüsten und pinnt sie neben meinen Kopf. Erschrocken sehe ich sie an. Ihre Augen sind dunkeler als sonst. Sie glitzern.

Momente vergehen, in denen sie nichts anderes tut als ihren Blick hungrig über meinen Körper gleiten zu lassen.

Ich werde noch röter unter ihrem Blick. Ich bin nicht so perfekt wie sie.

Dennoch spüre ich wie sich meine Erregung steigert.

Ich sehe ihr zu, wie sie ihren Kopf wie in Zeitlupe meinen Brüsten näher. Ihr warmer Atem streicht über sie. Meine Brustwarzen ziehen sich noch mehr zusammen.

„Du bist perfekt!", haucht sie leise. Beschämt schließe ich meine Augen, nur um sie Sekundenbruchteile erschrocken wieder aufzureisen. Ein lautes Keuchen entweicht mir, als sich ihre Lippen abwechselnd um meine Knospen schließen. Ich spüre, wie die Feuchtigkeit zwischen meinen Beinen zunimmt.

Ich schlinge meine Arme um sie.

Meine Hände streichen über ihren Rück und wandern an ihren Seiten entlang und lösen mit flinken Bewegungen den Knoten ihres Slips.

Sie legt sich auf mich und verschließt meinen Mund zu einem feurigen Kuss.

Heiße Wellen durchlaufen meinen Körper.

Hermines Mund wandert weiter hinunter und ihre Zunge hinterläst feuchte Spuren auf meiner Haut.

Meine Hände vergraben sich kurz in ihrem Haar und erforschen dann jeden Zoll ihres Körpers. Sie wandern über ihren Rücken zu ihrem kleinen knackigen Po und legen sich schließlich an ihr Becken. Mit einem kräftigen Ruck werfe ich sie neben mir auf den Boden, schon bin ich über ihr.

Zuerst etwas unsicher doch dann immer bestimmter streicht meine Hand die Innenseite ihres Oberschenkels hoch, gleichzeitig wandert meine andere Hand zu ihrer Brust. Genießend schließt sie die Augen und gibt sich ganz meinen Berührungen hin.

Ganz sanft streiche ich über ihre intimste Stelle, obwohl die Berührung nur hauchzart war, entweicht ihr ein tiefes lustvolles Stöhnen.

Bilder meines Traumes zucken vor meinen Augen und ich tue mit ihr, was sie im Traum mit mir tat.

Ich streiche noch ein paar mal über ihre Perle und widme mich dann wieder ihre Brüsten.  
Leicht knabbere, massiere und sauge ich an ihnen.

Offensichtlich gefällt es ihr, denn ihr Gesicht ist leicht gerötet, ihr Mund leicht geöffnet und ihre Augen halb geschlossen.

Sie reibt sich mit ihrem Becken an meinem, anscheinend will sie meine Aufmerksamkeit dorthin ziehen.  
Ein kleines Lachen entweicht mir. Sie ist so wunderschön. Ich hätte nie gedacht so etwas wirklich zu erleben.

Ich tue ihr den Gefallen.

Erst langsam doch dann immer schneller und tiefer werden meine Berührungen an ihrer Knospe. Deutlich merke ich wie sie mir ihr Becken entgegen streckt, um meine Berührungen noch intensiver zu spüren.

Abgehacktes Stöhnen verläst ihre Lippen und ich kann deutlich spüren, wie ihr Becken unter mir zu beben beginnt.

Unruhig und laut stöhnend wirft sie sich herum, noch immer massiere ich ihren Lustpunkt.  
Wellen des Glücks durchfluten mich, als ich, wenn auch nur undeutlich hören kann wie sie meinen Namen stöhnt.

Ihre Augen sind dunkel, fast schon trüb, so sehr verschleiert die Lust sie.  
Mit einem letzten lauten Stöhnen meines Namens brechen die Wellen eines Höhepunktes über sie.

Ich beobachte ein paar Momente glücklich wie sie keucht und langsam zu ruhe kommt. Ihre Augen funkeln und ihre Haut leuchtet rosig.

Ich beuge mich hinunter und gebe ihr einen hauchzarten Kuss auf die Lippen.  
Ihre Lippen sind so süß.

Plötzlich schlingt sie ihre Arme um meinen Bauch, plötzlich ist sie über mir.

Ihr Gesicht hat einen wirklich entzückenden roten Ton angenommen.

Noch immer funkeln ihre Augen intensiver, als ich es je bei ihr gesehen habe… und ich kenne sie schon Ewigkeiten.

Ein fast schon slytherin ähnliches Grinsen legt sich auf ihre Züge, es macht nicht, ich vertraue ihr.

„Das wird Rache geben!", haucht sie und legt ihre Lippen an meine.  
Langsam und tasten dring ihre Zunge in meinen Mund und plündert ihn.

Ihre Hände wandern meine Seite entlang und kneifen mich hin und wieder sanft. Sie löst sich von meinem Mund und wandert über meinen Hals zu meinem Schlüsselbein und saugt sich dort erneut fest.

Ich weiß, es wird einen Knutschfleck geben, aber das macht nichts, soll die Welt doch sehen, dass ich ihr gehöre!  
Ein letztes Mal leckt sie noch über die leichte Bisswunde und fährt dann mit ihrer Zunge auf meine Brustspitzen zu.

Leicht saugt sie an ihnen, während ihre Hand langsam den Weg zwischen meine Beine findet und ganz sachte meine Schamlippen teilt. Zart massieren Hermines Finger meine Perle und entlocken mir so immer wieder kleine Seufzer.

Immer intensiver werden ihre Berührungen, immer stärker das Pochen, immer heißer mein Atem.

Ich spüre, wie sie leicht auf meine feuchten Brustspitzen haucht und wie diese sich noch mehr zusammen ziehen.  
Ein leichtes Kichern entweicht ihr.  
Sanft knabbert sie an meinem Bauch und stößt mit ihrer Zunge in meinen Bauchnabel.

Meine Atmung beschleunigt sich noch mehr und mir entweichen immer mehr kleine Stöhner.

Die Hitze in meiner Körpermitte ist schier unerträglich.

Mit einer unglaublichen und unverzeihlichen Langsamkeit nähert sich ihr zarter Mund immer mehr meiner pochenden Erregung.

Ein heißerer Schrei entweicht mir und ich biege meinen Rücken soweit durch wie es nur geht, als ihre feuchte, raue Zunge endlich ihr Ziel erreicht hat.

All meine Sinne haben sich verabschiedet, all meine Gedankengänge verwirren sich…. All meine Wahrnehmung ist nur noch auf den einen Punkt konzentriert, der durch ihre sanften Zungenbewegungen gereizt wird.

Wie durch einen Nebel höre ich, wie jemand Hermines Namen keucht und es dauert, bis ich begreife, dass ich es selbst bin.

Immer schneller werden ihre Zungenschläge und ein erschrockenes, doch lustdurchdrängtes Stöhnen entweicht mir, als einer ihrer Finger dem Spiel hinzukommt und in meine feuchte Enge eindringt.

Ich kneife die Augen zusammen und versuche alles, nur um sie noch deutlicher zu spüren.  
Langsam zieht sie ihren Finger aus mir zurück, nur um gleich darauf mit zweien in mich zu stoßen.

Ihr Mund spielt noch immer mit meiner Perle und ihre andere Hand wandert langsam über meinen Bauch und massiert meine Brust.

Durch diese Streichel- und Stoßbewegungen an meiner Knospe und die zusätzlichen Stimulation durch ihren heißen Atem winde ich mich immer schneller und schweißbedeckt vor ihr.

Ein letztes Mal noch steigert sie die sanften Bewegungen ihrer Zunge und mein Körper scheint vor Lust zu explodieren.

Die Wellen meines Höhepunktes brechen über mich hinein und ein letztes Mal stöhne ich ihren Namen.

Nur ganz langsam beruht sich mein Atem.

Das Zittern meines Körpers wird schwächer, meine Sicht klärt sich.

Und ich blicke direkt in ihre funkelnden Smaragde.

Sie zeigen das, was ich mir schon so lange gewünscht habe.

Liebe.

Und ich weiß, ich bin im Paradies.

_fin_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

und bekomm ich mein commi, und wenns nurso kurz is... büüüütttttteeeeeeeee


End file.
